Kid Temper Tantrum "No Devices" Trip Rage
Dad: So we are at Little St. Simons Island on Glynn County, Georgia. And we're at our cabin. Leland: Where is the TV? And why is the cell reception so low? Dad: Well... I hate to tell you this... but me and mommy have decided that we will cut a break on technology. Mom: And we decided on being on a small island in Georgia will be a great place to unwind and enjoy nature. Leanna: What can we do? Dad: Well there are beaches, and over 11,000 acres of untouched wilderness to explore! Leanna: THAT'S SO COOL!!! Leland: THAT'S SO GAY!!! Dad: Leland why is it gay? Leland: Because the fact that we have no TV to play GTA 5 or Fortnite is ridiculous! And I brought my iPhone to go on JibJab and make ghetto E-cards! Mom: See? This is why it's good to unwind! Leland: Who the hell told you that? Dad: This article. Leland: Well still, Piscataquis County, Maine is the least populated county in the state. And yet, it has better cell reception than this s***hole! Dad: LELAND!!! Mom: Let's just go to the beach! Dad: Okay... At the beach... Dad: So we're at the beach. Mom: Wow... It just... aesthetic... Dad: It's a lot better than the beaches in Florida! Leland: Florida got a lot better beaches! Mom: But the ones in Florida are crowded by people! We pretty much own the beach! Dad: And did I mention that we are behind a forest? It just seems so peaceful! Leland: Yeah! And James Holmes is right behind you! Dad: No he's not! (looks behind, then back to Leland) Okay he is behind me. The family screams in agony James: Calm down! Leland: CALM DOWN?!?! YOU DID THE AURORA SHOOTING!!! Mom: AND AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO BE IN PRISON?!?! James: Well I escaped prison and fleed to this island. The people there actually respect me, and I got my own cabin and everything! Leland: First off, why is everyone praising these serial killers all of a sudden? First there was Nikolas Cruz, and now we got James? James: Well unlike Nikolas, I don't go shooting up kids! And why are you people even here anyway? Dad: Well we want our kids to unplug from the electronics. Leland: SO THIS IS ONLY AFFECTING ME AND LEANNA?!?! NO WONDER YOU HAVE A CAMERA!!! Leland throws sand at Lee Dad: Leland! James: Chill out! Leland: NO!!! (throws chair at James) Dad: LELAND!!! James: YOU F***ING IDIOT WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!?! Leland: THIS IS FOR THE 12 PEOPLE YOU'VE KILLED!!! Leland pulls out a glock. He shoots James in the chest 12 times Dad: LELAND!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?! Leanna: JAMES NO!!! James: Y-you... idiot... (dies) Leland: GET REKT!!! State Trooper: (coming out of the bushes) What the hell is going o- OH MY GOD!!! Dad: This little devil killed James Holmes! State Trooper: The same guy that did Aurora? Dad: Yep! Go and arrest his a**! State Trooper: Well... I would... but I'm gonna let him off. Dad: WHAT?!?! State Trooper: Well he killed 12 people! And I didn't even knew he fled to this island! The guy needed a taste of his own medicine! Dad: BUT HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT HE HAS DONE?!?! HE BLEW UP ENTIRE CITIES OVER THE LITTLEST THINGS!!! State Trooper: Are you kidding me? That kid can't do blow things up! I doubt he'll blow up the island! Leland: الله أكبر!!! (blows up island) Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Trip Disasters Category:Shooting